


Never Complete

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For camfield's prompt "Bayverse, Sideswipe/Ratchet: one lost, one found".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



> Originally published at my livejournal on 6/21/12

       Ratchet knows Sideswipe is happy to be here. The renewal of their bond is proof of that.  
  
  
       But Ratchet sometimes catches Sideswipe gazing up at the sky, fiddling with a piece of charcoal. He’ll hide it when he sees someone looking, brush the dust off his hands, and the smile will bloom again. But each time, the smile takes a little longer to get there.  
  
  
       Ratchet misses Sunstreaker too, of course, but is mollified some now that he has Sideswipe. Ratchet can’t imagine the limbo that Sideswipe has experienced for so long; always one, but not the other. Never complete.


End file.
